


I Can Feel It

by Nearryyy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom900, Conan is a man with a vagina, Connor and Conan are in love, Cum Inside, Gender Dysphoria, Implied Mpreg, Licking, M/M, Mpreg, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise, RK1700 - Freeform, Slow Sex, Smut, Touching, Touchy-Feely, Transgender, Vaginal Sex, intimate, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nearryyy/pseuds/Nearryyy
Summary: Conan was made with female and male parts, and he’s a transman. But, he has his gender dysphoria, every once in a while. It’s a good thing he has Connor to help him through it.
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	I Can Feel It

I delicately sit down next to Connor before cuddling into him.

"Something wrong?"

"No. Nothing," I lie.

"Are you feeling dysphoric, again?"

I keep my gaze trained on the ground.

"Must I remind you of how beautiful you are?"

In a fit of anger, I get off the couch and cross my arms over my flat chest. "Why did they do this to me?!"

"Do what?" Connor is calm as he questions me.

"Why did they have to make me half and half?! Why couldn't CyberLife just make me all man or all woman?! Why do I have to be both...?"

Connor stands up and takes my hands in his. "I like you the way you are. You don't have to be all man or all woman. It's alright to be half and half."

"I know... I just wish that I could be cis like you. I want to be a man."

"You are a whole man, Conan."

"I am not a whole man. I'm half a man. I have a vagina, Connor. Real men don't have vaginas."

Connor gives me a dry look. "We've had this argument before. You're a man."

"Half a m-"

"Conan!" Connor snaps. I shrink away from him. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I just... please." He frowns lightly. "I know, you don't think it, but plenty of men have vaginas. Whatever's in your pants doesn't decide who you are."

Connor's right. Of course, he is. I'm being unreasonable. "I just don't want people to hate me for the way I was made."

"Some people hate Androids. That's a fact. But, transphobic people and Android haters are hell for you. That's not fair, but I can't help that. What I can help with is making you feel better about it."

I look down at him and give him puppy eyes. I pull out a condom from my hoodie pocket. "Please?"

"Conan..." He eyes the condom. "Can we do it raw, this time?"

I glance away. "I don't want to get pregnant. That'd be even worse. I'm an abnormal fuck, and getting pregnant is the last thing I need."

"You're not an 'abnormal fuck.' I'll pull out. You know, my pull out game is on point." He winks suggestively.

I groan softly. "But, I want to feel your cum in me... But, I don't want to have kids... If I fuck this up, somehow, then I'll be ruined. I can't get pregnant..."

"We could do anal."

"I don't like anal. It hurts."

"We can get an abortion."

I blink up at him. "Are you sure that it's a good idea...?"

"Yeah. I'm sure." Connor cups my chin and pulls my face close to his. My breath is stolen away as he presses his lips to mine. "I want you."

"I want you, too. I'm so needy..." I whine.

Connor smirks as he pushes me down on the couch. "I know. You need someone to fuck this little pussy of yours." He slides his hand down to said place and starts massaging it with his fingers. "You're so wet, already, Conan."

His touch sends sparks up my body. "Connor..." I moan. "We need to be careful!"

"I know. I'll be careful." He gets down onto the floor and pulls me along by my thigh. Connor lifts one of my legs up and pushes his face closer to my opening. "You're breathing so heavily." He smirks in amusement.

"I-I can't... help it," I whimper. "I'm so excited."

"I've barely touched you, baby, and you're so excited. You really want my cock, don't you?"

"Yes! Yes, please!" I beg. "I want it so bad. Just... make me forget, Connor."

"Oh, yeah?" He flicks his tongue out and licks me, sending shivers through my body. "I better get to work, then. Can't leave my poor baby needy and waiting, can I?" He slides one of his fingers inside and hooks it, playing with my insides.

I moan softly. I can feel his finger slowly pushing itself in and out before he adds another one. I huff as he plays with me. His fingers push in and out, and he pokes his tongue against my clit.

That throws me over the edge. "C-Connor!" I whine. "Please, Connor... it feels good!"

"I know." He pulls his fingers out, then licks my juices off of them. "You taste so good. I really love it."

"I-I'm glad that you... enjoy me," I whimper.

Connor jabs his tongue into me, licking me up on the inside. I moan breathily at the shivers that run through me. "Mmm..." he moans. "So good..." His tongue curls up, grazing against me.

"C-Connor, please, fuck me!" I beg, crying out in a high pitched voice.

"So impatient." He smirks at me. "But, so delicious." He kisses my stomach. "I'm going to put a baby in you, one day."

"T-Today..."

Connor stares at me in surprise. "What..? But, you said-"

"I know what I said! But, I... want you. I want it. I'm ready, Connor." My breaths are shaky and uneven.

Connor takes my face in his hands and gently cradles it. "I love you, Conan." He presses his lips to mine. "Let me knock you up, then I'll take good care of you, baby."

"Please..." I breathe.

Connor pulls his clothes off. I swallow nervously when I see his length. Connor really is big. "Are you scared?"

"Of your massive cock?" I look up at him. "Yes."

"Come here." He sits on the couch. "I want you to ride me. You can get it all figured out on the way."

I crawl into his lap and sit with his cock pressed against my front end. "I'm scared..." I whimper. "I want it, but I'm scared..."

"Don't worry, Conan. I'll take care of you." He smiles up at me. "You can do it."

I take his cock in my hand. "Give me a minute," I whimper.

"Take it at your own pace, baby. There's no rush. I want this to be slow and intimate. It's just you and I together. I want you to work at your own pace, cause I want you to be comfortable doing this."

I lift myself up and press his tip against me. It rubs against my clit, making me moan a little. "Feels good..." I murmur before trying to get him inside.

Connor places his hands on my hips. "Easy..." he murmurs.

"I'm trying!" I whimper. His tip pushes inside, and I moan quietly. "Oh... oh, fuck," I groan.

"Careful, Conan. Don't push yourself, babe."

I meet his soft gaze, and I lean forward. We hug tightly as I slowly push myself down on Connor. Our moans mix together when I get down to the root. He's stretching me out so much.

"It's... all the way in," I whisper.

"Good. Take it at your own pace." He kisses my cheek.

I lean back a little, but I hold onto Connor's shoulders. I move up and down slowly, moaning the entire time.

Connor looks up at me in awe. "You're amazing, sweetheart. I love you so much."

My face flushes blue. "Connor..."

"Your pussy feels so good. Fuck, you're so, incredibly tight." He presses kisses to my neck and shoulders. "You're so beautiful."

"S-Stoopp," I complain. "I-I... Don't compliment me..."

"I'll compliment you all I want." He smirks up at me. "I love you."

I bury my face in the crook of his neck. I go a little faster, and pleasure blooms from the pit of my stomach. "It's so good!" I moan loudly. "Connor, I really want you to cum in me."

"I will. I'll fill you full of cum, baby." He looks up at me as I bounce up and down on his lap.

I hug him. I love this so much. I love it more than I can admit. Just, Connor and I wrapped up in each other as we have sex. The two of us alone, connected, with no one around to bother us makes me so happy. I smile against his neck. His body is so warm against mine, and his skin feels so soft and smooth against mine. It feels so natural to be here with him inside of me. It feels so good having him inside. It's all natural, like this is what I'm supposed to do. I'm supposed to be connected to Connor in an intimate way. I'm made to have his children. I'm intended to belong to him and have these intimate moments with him. "I'm so happy," I murmur. My voice is high pitched, but I'm happy. I'm so, so happy.

"I'm so glad." His breath washes over my ear. "I absolutely adore you. It feels so good being connected to you, Conan."

I squeak in response, quickly moving my body up and down.

"Baby.. I'm about to cum."

"Do it," I whisper. "I want to have your kids."

"Shit." He takes my body and keeps me pressed down on him. I can feel his cock pulsing as his cum rushes out of him and into me. I breathe heavily, letting breathy moans escape me as he fertilizes me. I can feel his cum sticking to me, setting off my internal sensors even as Connor pulls out. It's warm and sticky, a weird liquid that stays inside of me.

"I can... feel it." I keep my hands on his shoulders. "I can feel your cum. Inside."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I-I think so." I give him a hesitant smile. "Is this... good?"

"Yeah. This is really good." He hugs me, again. His arms wrap around me sturdily. "I'll take good care of you, Conan. Don't you worry about a thing."


End file.
